For better or worse
by Faye Silo
Summary: Short or long stories about the every day happenings in the ANJell house hold. Mostly TaekyungxGominyu, maybe some GominyuxShinwoo or GominyuxJeremy.
1. The Comfort of Silence

It had been late when he'd seen the two stumble into the house, laughing in hushed whispers, wrapped in each other's arms. He'd come down for a bottle of water, not even bothering to turn the light on in the kitchen.

He stared at them silently, his breathing hushed and panicked, it'd be worse if they found him than if he just waited silently until they passed, but it would be quite a while before they did that. He watched as her hands gathered in his hair, their mouths crashing together in a kiss so heated and personal that he was almost embarrassed watching them.

She was smiling and panted a little as she pulled away from him slightly, "Hyung-nim…". Her voice trailed off as he kissed down her neck, his hand pushing her shirt off her shoulder to place soft kisses there as well.

Shin woo wanted her to push him away, to act embarrassed, to do something other than breathe him in, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen as he watched her fingers wind even more tightly in his hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He felt his heart break every time Tae Kyung whispered those words against her skin. He should be the one doing that, giving her that feeling, whispering those words.

Tae Kyung's hands traveled down her sides slowly before falling just below her butt, pulling her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, "Tell me you love me."

"I-ah!" his teeth grazed her neck, "I love you."

"Who?"

Shin woo was amazed that even in this sort of situation he was cocky and self-centered, it was sickening.

"Tae Kyung, I love you."

It was like his heart had dropped into his stomach, he felt himself sink to the floor, his hand covering his mouth to hide the sobs that were coming. Of course she loved him, he'd known that, but it was a hundred times worse hearing those words tumble past her lips.

He listened as Tae Kyung carried her away to the rooms upstairs, tears burning his eyes and falling hotly on his cheeks and hands.

Shin woo had sat there for an eternity before the kitchen lights came on , his eyes slitting shut at the intrusive bright lights.

"Shin woo-hyung?"

He didn't have to turn his head to know that it was Jeremy, his voice sleepy and surprised.

"Shin woo-hyung! What's wrong?! Are you okay?" Jeremy fell on his knees next to the other man, concern etched on his face.

He'd sat a while, debating on what to say before giving a response, "No."

Even with just one word, Jeremy heard so much depth in his voice that he knew not to pursue it any further, because sometimes silence is the best comfort you can ever give someone.


	2. Classic

Ah! Another chapter! I just wanted to say that I don't own You are Beautiful or the characters. Also! The song in this chapter is Classic by MKTO. Listen to it while you read. :)

* * *

They were dancing to a new pop song that had made its way over from America, pressed flush against one another as their hips swayed to the music.

Hwang Tae Kyung could feel eyes on them, cameras flashing every now and again as he sang softly to her, "_Four dozen roses, Anything for you to notice. All the ways to serenade you, Doing it Sinatra Style."_

Go Mi Nyu laughed softly, "Like the night you sang Fly me to the moon, Hyung-nim?"

He smiled against her hair, "Yes, silly pig-rabbit."

She draped her arms over his shoulders, her eyes quickly flitting over to ANJells usual table. Her twin was glaring at them, Jeremy excitedly talking in his ear and trying to calm him down. They were just dancing after all, what did he have to be worked up about?

She felt his lips graze her neck, a rapid blush spreading across her face, "O-oppa! We're in public!" She lightly slapped his shoulder, her hand staying there and fisting the material of his grey suit jacket.

Tae Kyung smirked lightly against her skin, "Should we go somewhere less public?"

"Everyone will notice!" Mi Nyu buried her face in his shoulder, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Nah, I'm the master at disappearing. Do you not have faith in me, pig-rabbit?"

She pulled away from him, jarred by the statement, "What!? No! I have complete faith in you!"

She watched as he smirked, blushing even more as she realized he was joking with her.

"Follow my lead." He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together softly as he gently pulled her after him back to the table.

Shin Woo, Jeremy, and Mi Nam's conversation halted as the two approached the table, their eyes turned to the couple.

"Ah, Hyung! Mi Nam is being so mean!" Jeremy clung to Tae Kyung's arm.

"Am not!"

"Aish, work it out between yourselves!"

"But, Hyung!" Jeremy whined as Tae Kyung shrugged him off.

"We're going to the bar; we just wanted to let you know where we'd be."

Go Mi Nam's eyes glared at the older man, "Don't get my sister drunk, I'll kill you."

Tae Kyung scoffed as he walked away from the table, Mi Nyu bowing lightly before quickly being pulled after him.

Her heels clacked lightly on the floor as they made their way to the bar, "Oppa, buy me a drink?"

Tae Kyung felt a blush explode on his face, she only called him Oppa to get him excited and to get something that she wanted, "Ah, yeah."

He bought both of them shots, laughing as her eyes teared up when she downed hers, "Another?"

When they finally left that side of the club they were both slightly intoxicated, their mouths meeting again as they made a sneaky escape to one of the private back rooms.

Tae Kyung fell heavily on one of the plush couches, Mi Nyu bending over him lightly with a coy smile playing across her mouth, "What shall we do, _Oppa?_"

He felt his heart clench as she said that, butterflies exploding in his stomach as he really took her in.

She was wearing a strapless, dark blue cocktail dress that billowed out just below her ribs. It was soft and silky to the touch as he pulled her in, burying his face in her chest before he turned his eyes up to her face, his hands finding their way into her now chin length, wavy hair as he brought her down into a heated kiss.

Her lips felt like a dream to him, their mouths fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. He pulled her down into his lap, her knees on either side of him as he ran his hands up and down her sides. His hands dipping in out of her curves, curves that he knew like the back of his hand.

"God, you're beautiful."

He felt her breath hitch as he grazed her chest lightly before snaking around her back to unzip her dress. He leaned back slightly as it pooled around her waist, exposing her chest to the cool air of the room. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he brought a hand up to cup one of her breasts, his other arm curling around her back to pull her in closer.

Their lips crashed together roughly, the electricity of the moment shaking them to their core. He panted as she pulled away, quickly pushing his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt. Her hand felt cool against his heated skin, her fingers playing softly against his torso as she danced them down towards his waist. She undid his belt quickly before undoing the button and unzipping his pants.

Tae Kyung's breath hitched as she dipped into his boxers, pulling her tighter to him. His hand snaked its way under her dress as he quickly turned and laid her down on the couch, her back arching up against the cool leather.

His eyes roamed her body, the dress and her hair pooling around her, her chest exposed and her nipples hard due to the cool air. Her eyes were hazy and her soft, pink lips were slightly parted as she gasped for breath. He shrugged off his jacket and shirt and let them fall to the floor as he brought his knees onto the couch and set them between her open legs.

He stared down at her hips, his hands sliding up both of her thighs and under her dress to hook onto her panties and pull them down. She was blushing now as he inched closer to her center, his fingers playing an unknown melody against the smooth insides of her thighs before finding home.

Moans slipped past both of their lips at the sensation, his finger moving slowly before picking up its pace and letting a second one join. As she began to reach her climax, he slammed into her, a loud, breathy moan ripping from her mouth.

Tae Kyung pulled her up into his lap, his hips thrusting up to meet her as she fell onto him again and again.

"I love you, Go Mi Nyu." He buried his face in her chest, pulling her to him as he felt her walls tighten around his length in another orgasm.

It was at this moment that he felt his release as well, his nails digging into her back as she buried her face in his hair. He held her still, his body trembling with the sensation.

It was awhile before she finally spoke, "I love you too, Hwang Tae Kyung."

They smiled against each other before he helped her off his lap and began to redress her, his hands running through her hair to catch the fly aways.

He heard his phone buzz again as he zipped up his pants, reaching into his pocket he checked the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

Shin Woo's voice drifted softly through the phone, "Mi Nam is looking for you two, you might want to make yourselves seen before he goes on a rampage."

The line went dead in his hand, "Aish, your brother."

Mi Nyu stared at him innocently before helping him button his shirt and pull on his jacket, a soft smile on her lips.


End file.
